


Dreams

by MintyBasilLeaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gay, Gay Panic, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, this book is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBasilLeaf/pseuds/MintyBasilLeaf
Summary: While battling the thoughts of falling in love with Dream, and wondering who he is and what he looks like, George keeps having realistic dreams about Dream, wondering if Dream is having a similar situation to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	1. 2. Just Close Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading and sending love to this story! I really appreciate it a lot, I hope I can serve better chapters now that I am kinda gaining an audience. I love all of you guys! :D

"Grass?..." George instantly sat up putting his hand over his sensitive eyes to protect himself from the slowly-setting sun. 

The trees surrounding George rustled but no other sound was heard. He felt something resting on his head, taking the object and bringing it to his eyes it was his clout glasses, as he glanced down one of his questions was answered, wearing his easily recognizable blue t-shirt. An unfamiliar feeling settled within him, It was like anxiety and a sense of unknowingness masked by comfort like he was home. Interrupted Gorge heard a familiar voice.

"George?"

A clear but muffled voice called out behind George. A masked dirty blonde man peered behind him, his bright green sweater complementing a now growing dark sky.  
"Dream..?" George looked around cautiously "Where am I...-I mean we?"  
'Am I dreaming? it feels too real' George looked at his hands, inspecting them.

"How long have you been here? We don't know what is out there." Dream spoke, holding out his hand to George, hesitantly pausing Gorge agreed trying to ignore the fact that it is just Dream and him.

___________

Crickets in the background and footsteps in the distance could be heard, the sky no longer lit. Only stars and silhouettes of trees could be seen without bothering to light a fire. A calming aroura circled the two boys, but something seemed off. 

George gazed over to dream sympathetically. Laying on the cold grass, taking a break from walking and exploring. "Dream..?" Dream hummed in response still looking up at the sky "You haven't talked much and kept fairly distant, are you okay?" A silence fell for a few moments   
Dream got up "Gorge, I want you to sit up" Goerge followed slightly confused "Close your eyes".

"Wh-" George spoke up "Please..just close your eyes" George sighed   
The sound of something unclipping and falling quickly echoed, A whisper followed "Don't hate me.."   
Gorge was at a loss for what was happening but that feeling was quickly replaced with surprise and nervous excitement.


	2. Where am I?

"I think that's enough streaming for today," Dream said, tiredly falling back on his chair looking at Messages of "aww" and "noo not yet :((" scrolled up at a face pace.  
"I think so too" George touching his overheating monitor in agreement. Earning a soft ouch from George.  
"You really need a new monitor George, it overheats so fast" Sapnap chuckled "Yeah we've been only streaming for an hour and a half at most" Dream added

George rolled his eyes and shrugged it off "It's alright, now stop insulting my monitor and stop streaming already" "Oh yeah, forgot about that, Bye stream!"

Dream sighed "It seems lonely without Twitch chat" "Hey! Did you forget about your most wonderful, handsome, talented friends?" Sapnap Ranted

A small chat entertained the trio for a little while, talking about ideas for the next stream, laughing at jokes and playing a bit more of Minecraft.   
Just listening to Dreams voice made a bad day better again, even when Dream made stupid jokes it made him smile, it was the only thing he wanted to wake up to as well as to fall asleep. But that was never going to happen. He hated the thought and instead chose to live with it.

"George!"  
"GEORGE!"  
"Ahh, what's wrong!?"   
George looked around frantically, "You zoned off, we were going to tell you we're logging off" Sapnap snickered.  
"Oh yeah, I guess I should go too, bye guys," George said, calming down.  
The now-empty sounded room seemed to have grown darker  
The radiating warmth vanished and left only a sense of loneliness surrounding the room. It was always like this, whenever Dream left nothing mattered, always wishing Dream could stay a little longer but how?

At that moment, tired of thinking constantly, all George wanted was to sleep. Crawling into the cold sheets, letting his body relax, he gave one final sigh of relief before he closed his tired eyes.

____________

A cool breeze brushed George's hair, the breeze rustling through the trees soothed him, uncomfortable from the cold hard ground George squinted his eyes to be woken up to a beam of sunlight. Feeling his surroundings "Wait...Grass?"


	3. "Hey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for such a short chapter, Nowadays I write around 300 words per page but sooner or later they'll increase. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! <3

Gorged gasped for air, eyes wide open looking around attentively noticing he wasn't in the cubed-shaped world anymore. Everything was still. George sighed, which meant he was no longer with Dream.

Groaning and rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes George rustled in his sheets to look at his alarm clock. Hesitant he rolled over"Crap, I overslept!" jumping out of his bed he immediately tried to get ready as fast a possible. He Messed up his hair Pulling his shirt over his head but there was little to no time. Forgetting the small things he cleaned and set up his desktop, eating a piece of toast in the middle of it.  
George had originally scheduled a stream with Dream, Sapnap, Wilbur, and Tomy at 12 but sleep longer than intended. "Oh my god, twitch chat is going to scream at me" Exhaling Gorge promptly started the Stream smiling and rolling his eyes at the continuous chat messages. Hearing people enter the Discord call, George perked up.

"Hey, cute hair George."A very familiar voice spoke over the 3 other participants. Immediately noticing he didn't fix his hair. George Instantly turning red, mumbling "Pfft stop it Dream" Hearing Dream chuckle.  
_____________

But after that, everything went usually as it does. Trolling each other, laughing at the chat and destroying each other's buildings and ending the stream. But something was off, Dream seemed more tired than usual. Not really talking much and even zoned off a couple of times. Not really his energetic self. Kind of concerning gorge, he asked. "Dream?"   
"Hmm?" Dream hummed in response  
"Is something wrong, ...you seem exhausted?" Gorge spoke shifting in his chair

"Oh I'm fine, Just had a bad sleep last night" Dream yawned the audio growing a little farther signifying he was leaning back in his chair.


End file.
